The Night Is YoungApparently So Is The Stripper
by Snowy Midnight
Summary: Quitting drinking may have just landed Reno into a world of trouble...


I don't want to ever know what it feels like to trade cigarettes for tampons with Yolanda down at C block...so this isn't my shit. I own none of it. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night Is Young...Apparently So Is The Stripper

Another night, another strip club.

Reno stood in front of 'Sexy Boots', the nearest strip club in the area. For the first time in a long time, he was neither drunk nor accompanied by Rude. He had assured him that he could take care of himself. It was only to be expected that Rude was quite skeptical.

"So should I expect a call from jail in a few hours?" he had asked. It had been many years since he had any dealings with Shinra, but he was still recognized as a Turk. People seemed more likely to fight him in public places based on what had happened years ago.

Sexy Boots was the only strip joint in the city that didn't serve alcohol. Reno considered it a baby step to sobriety, but in actuality it was only losing grip of one vice and squeezing his hands tightly around another. Sighing deeply, Reno shook his head and walked inside.

The atmosphere seemed to close in on him; a heavy haze of smoke and spinning lights overwhelming him at first. It was quite impressive considering there were three runways with three occupied poles on each walkway. Making his way past quite a few gentlemen enjoying private dances from scantily clad women, Reno found a seat directly in front of one of the platformed dancers.

She was beautiful, long luscious hair trailing all the way to the small of her back. She swung her way around the pole, hooking her legs around the top and releasing her hands, sliding down slowly as she faced the red-haired Turk. Deep brown eyes with blue freckles stared him up and down with a certain enjoyment…Reno could tell that she enjoyed her job. As soon as she reached the floor she rolled over onto her stomach, crawling over to where he was seated.

"Hi there," she said, winking and smiling. Her breasts were nearly fully exposed as the entirety of her midsection was squeezed into a tight corset. Reno enjoyed the fullness of her bosom, her pleasant but lustful demeanor. He could imagine taking her into the back room and enjoying his own private dance…but he hoped there would be no dancing about it. He handed her a bill and smiled.

"Take good care of me tonight, please." She chuckled, running her tongue over her top lip as she stood up.

"Don't worry, I intend to darlin'." As she resumed her position around the pole, she swung around it slowly, turning to face Reno again. God, her legs were long. There was no flaw on this woman's body…that he could see, anyways. The only thing covering her most precious of regions was a thin black thong. Her sleek body slid down the pole, her legs spreading. Although obscene, the length of the dancer's heels added to the sex appeal as she spread her legs, smiling coyly at him. Immediately she stood up, still keeping her eyes locked on Reno.

He didn't get it…he wasn't rich or even looked it…why would she be interested him? Reno convinced himself it was just her way to make money, that it was just a job. That's how it always is. Obscenely loud music began to pour out through the speakers as the lights shut off, only small ones spinning around the stage visible. Suddenly the spotlight shone on his dancer, and she began moving her head around in a circle, her long brown hair swaying in the air as the rest of her perfect body gyrated in fashions that would make most people blush. The crowd around the platform went wild when she found the pole once more, hooking herself around it and hanging in ways that would defy the rules of gravity.

The music became rhythmic and began to pound heavily into Reno's ears. Her movements began to slow, and she started walking toward him. Each time her heels pounded against the floor the music pounded; she moved in time with the beat. The spotlight followed her until it shone right over Reno's head. She advanced toward him, sliding off of the platform and straddling him in the chair. She rolled her hips across his lap over and over as if she were a belly dancer, resting her head on his shoulder and sucking on his ear. He couldn't help but get excited.

"Why me?" he managed to stammer.

She chuckled a soft, earthy laugh and whispered "I guess I'm just into older men. Plus, I've seen you around before."

That was all he needed. He was a gentleman and kept his hands to himself, but she surely didn't when she took a hold of his collar and pulled him out of his seat. The spotlight shut off and another stripper had taken the woman's spot on the pole.

"Let's go out to your car, handsome." Reno could only nod as he was dragged out into the parking lot.

Five minutes later, after finding his car, he was in the backseat with this goddess of a woman, who was intent on shoving her tongue as far as she could down his throat. He took his time; he hadn't enjoyed a woman's touch in a long time, and she was doing enough touching for the both of them. After quite a few minutes of mild foreplay, Reno finally had had enough fucking around. Turning her around so he was on top, he took both hands and forcefully ripped her cheaply made corset off of her body. Her exposed breasts were as perfect as the rest of her, and she giggled with the excitement of it all.

Suddenly the passenger side window exploded into splinters of glass, and she screamed. Reno screamed too, but it was in the form of "What the fuck was that!"

The woman sat up, salvaging what was left of her top. "Shit, it's my dad."

"Your dad?" Reno exclaimed. She nodded, and started to collect herself.

"Marlene, goddamnit, what the hell are you doing!"

Reno's heart stopped.

_Hooray, I'm dead._

"Marlene?" he squeaked. She grinned mischievously and shrugged. The ground nearly shook from Barret advancing toward Reno's car. Reno scrambled into the driver's seat. He didn't want to face the wrath of an angry father.

Holy shit. She would be about that age now…it blew Reno's mind, but he didn't have time to think. He had never gotten his car started as fast as he had then, and soon peeled out of the parking lot.

After quite a few minutes of erratic driving, Reno's hands were still tightly clenched to the steering wheel, but he had slowed down quite a bit. Marlene had found her way to the passenger seat, holding her ripped shirt together with a smile on her face. They hadn't spoken since their rendezvous with Barret.

"So," Marlene asked, her voice still as smooth as silk, "you wanna go out sometime? I'm sure we can find a place to have rough sex without my father looking in."

Reno sighed, cursing under his breath. He remained silent for a long moment. This was just a bit too fucked up for him.

"Yeah, give me your number."


End file.
